A Spirit's Past
by PriestessVeronika
Summary: A young woman finds herself living in the past while trying to fall in love with the leader of the Akatsuki. By the end of the two months, a familiar face shows up, will she choose Pein or this mysterious new guy.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

_Speak no._ My throat went dry and all that came out was hoarse gasp. _I couldn't speak._ I looked around to see a woman holding her hands over her mouth. On her hands, a line of blood contrasted on her skin. My blood. Her bright red hair floated to the side of her as the wind picked up. Her emerald eyes danced excitedly. Leaves danced around us as I charged towards her. She disappeared quickly and I turned around.

_Feel no. _My hands went numb, then the rest of my body. It wasn't the feeling you get when your foot falls asleep, no prickly touch. It was completely gone, like I was a ghost._ I couldn't feel._ I could only hear and see. Her hands were on her shoulders. I started swinging my sword at her but she disappeared again.

_See no._ My sight shut off and I focused on sound. _I couldn't see._ I heard her giggle and I ran at her. I heard her move and it sounded like I was tripped. Another giggle.

_Hear no. _I couldn't do anything then. _I couldn't hear._ I was cut off by all senses. My soul was ripped from my body and I shrieked soundlessly.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I glared at the blood on my hand. Ugh, blood from other people disgusts me. I walked to a nearby stream and washed my hands. I sighed and laid down near the water bed. My hands drifted up to my pendant that hung around my neck. It was of two crescent moons on either side of a full moon and in the middle of the full moon was a clear crystal with the upside down triangle reflecting in it.

Rubbing my fingers over the smooth surface of the gem, I thanked my God Jashin and Goddess Imi. I got up and started walking in a random direction. I smoothed out my white dress that hung on my shoulders and did not cling to my body, giving me a shapeless figure. The long sleeves were baggy and covered my hideous, protruding muscles. The dress went to my knees and showed my extremely (and horrendously) buff calves. Wooden sandals clonked quietly on the soft forest ground and I took out a bingo book, studying it as I walked.

"Hmm, this Kakuzu seems like he could be a cool zombie for my collection, and quite the challenge considering he's in the Akatsuki."

Yawning I put back my bingo book and set up camp as the sun started setting. After my tent was set up, along with an incurably comfortable roll up mattress, I took out a scroll and summoned my mini stereo. I opened the top of it and put in The Thirteenth Step album by A Perfect Circle. The beat moved me; I could feel it to my very core as "The Package" started playing.

I sang softly with it,

"Clever got me this far  
Then tricky got me in  
Eye on what I'm after  
I don't need another friend  
Smile and drop the cliché  
'Till you think I'm listening  
I take just what I came for  
Then I'm out the door again."

I got up and started dancing around the fire in a tribal fashion,

"Peripheral on the package  
Don't care to settle in  
Time to feed the monster  
I don't need another friend  
Comfort is a mystery  
Crawling out of my own skin  
Just give me what I came for, then I'm out the door again."

Taking a deep breath in time with the singer I began again,

"Lie to get what I came for  
Lie to get just what I need  
Lie to get what I crave  
Lie and smile to get what's mine."

Spinning elegantly I let the music consume me.

_Hidan_

We were watching a strange woman dance to some music.

"This is the girl Leader wants, right?"

My partner grunted and moved quickly towards the girl without her noticing. He knocked her out.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My eye lids felt unnaturally heavy. I opened them slightly, only to see darkness. There was movement in the darkness, someone was shifting their positions. Opening my eyes even more, the person stayed quiet. My guess was that it was so dark that the person couldn't see as well. I realized I was in a sitting position and I quietly bit my lip. A drop of blood fell on to my hand and I dipped my finger in it before rubbing the blood on to the seals on my wrist. I healed my lip quickly before I felt any pain. My wrist started to heat up.

_Poof!_ A giant cloud of smoke appeared and the person who was inside the room with me opened the door and ran out to a white hallway, allowing light to flood the room. My brother's corpse appeared from the smoke and I activated the first stage of my Shinigan. Slowly and awkwardly the corpse rose and turned to me.

"Is everything alright, Dainishi?"

I nodded and quickly hugged my brother. He hugged back awkwardly and let go before walking out into the hallway.

"Tensaiko, be careful."

"I will, my dear, just find an exit and I will soon follow."

"Wait, maybe we should find an exit together, you may be the eldest but I am more powerful and together we will be unstoppable."

Tensaiko thought for a moment and nodded, a bit of jealousy flashed over his dark brown eyes. Blood was already started to come out of my eyes and I ignored the pain. His hair was shaggy and bobbed up and down as we walked through the corridor quietly.

"Dainishi, summon the others, I hear people coming."

I nodded and bit my lip again, tearing the new skin. I dipped my finger in the blood and wiped it on my other wrist and on my arm. The warmth of the summoning made me squeak and suddenly we were surrounded with smoke.

Corpses littered the ground, of male and females alike. I activated the second stage of Shinigan. My eyes turned from grey with one pupil to white with three pupils. The corpses rose just like Tensaiko, and they turned around to have their backs to me. They were spread out in a circle, with me as its center. I smiled as they protected me. Soon, two men in black cloaks with red and white clouds on them came running towards us.

"Tenshi, knock them out."

A young, white haired girl with pale white skin, and blue lips moved so fast she was invisible and knocked them to the ground, unconscious. She went back to her position in the circle and we started walking towards an exit, while Hansamu, a well built man with black hair and bright blue eyes picked up both men and threw them over his shoulders. Blood was pouring from my eyes and I used chakra to heal them.

We started running when we found out that the door was locked and made of unbreakable steel. I was breathing heavily and struggled to keep up. Suddenly arms picked me up and held me bridle style. My eyes softened as I saw familiar white hair and black eyes.

"And you're still looking as beautiful as ever, Rose." He smiled at me.

"And you're still over exaggerating everything, Mausu." I smiled back. The new retina I healed ripped and blood started pouring from my eyes again.

"I'm starting to go blind; I'm going to have to put you guys away." I struggled out of Mausu's arms and deactivated my second stage while they disagreed before falling to the ground. My brother stood by my side, still animated by my first stage. I sealed the corpses back into my arm and started running with my brother by my side. I healed my eyes again and the retina didn't rip.

I formed the ram hand sign, "_Ririsu no Imi!_"

Suddenly power filled me and I dipped my finger in my blood that had dribbled down my lip. I drew the symbol that was similar to that of my necklace on my forehead. It was of a crescent back to back with a circle in the middle and the Jashin symbol in the circle.

A light surrounded me, along with the fresh scent of sweet grass and sound of chirping birds (like what Chidori sounds like). Lightning and Earth surrounded me.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Pein_

I ran around the corner as Konan filled me in on what was happening.

"The girl has broken out of the cell and has already taken down two members. Zetsu saw that she was surrounded by what seemed to be corpses that were reanimated."

Suddenly, I could hear the sound of birds chirping and the scent of sweet grass hit my nose. I turned another corner there the girl stood next to a corpse that was glaring at us. The girl's aura was different from when she came in unconscious. Around her was the blurry image of a woman dressed in white that stood a few inches taller than her. The women's hair was the color of platinum gold and reached to her thighs.

"I think he's the leader! Should I take him out?" The young man with dark brown hair turned his glare to the girl/woman and went back to glaring at us with dark brown eyes.

"No, brother/son let us talk to him/Pein." The voices of the woman and the girl echoed. I was curious as to how the blonde knew my name. Deidara rounded the corner and threw bombs at them. The woman/girl started forming hand signs.

"_Doryuudan!"_

A giant mud dragon appeared from the ground and shot at Deidara and the bombs. The teenager and woman grabbed the man's hand. They put their other hands together and started forming hand symbols.

"_Reizaa Saakasu!"_

Suddenly, lightning and water fused together and light shot out and hit Deidara. He screamed and fell to the ground unconscious. Unlatching their hands, the girl/woman deactivated her Doujutsu (the Shinigan) and the corpse dropped to the floor. She sealed it away and then undid the jutsu she put on herself. The aura of the other woman was gone and the teenager wobbled unsteadily.

The blood on her forehead disappeared like as if it were being sucked up. Konan rushed to her side and helped her walk to my office. I walked on the girl's other side. Once in my office, Konan sat her down on the blood, red couch. In front of that couch were a glass coffee table and another couch similar to one the girl was sitting on.

Her hair was spread out wildly on her shoulders, chest, and back; like a wild fire. Her eyes flicked with impatience, like a jittery cat. They were a dark emerald, with dilating pupils. Her nose was abnormally small, but was as people put it, "cute as a button". Her eyes were small and almond shaped, and a top of them stood thin eyebrows that were perfectly plucked and were a dark shade of red than her hair. Her lips were a little too plump and underneath them stood a firm chin that rested on a long, luxurious neck.

I sat down across from her while Konan sat beside the girl.

"My name is Pein and as the corpse pointed out, I am the leader of this organization."

She raised her eyebrows and asked politely, "What organization are you leading, _Pein-San_?"

Konan flinched beside her and I silently fumed. _How dare this girl be so disrespectful?_

She smirked, "I didn't not mean to be disrespectful but I am only respectful to those of which are Priests and Priestesses. I am a High Priestess and unless you are a High Priest or an unearthly God, you will be considered lower than me."

"_I am a God."_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Pein_

"I will see if you are God or not, but until than I will still refer to you as _Pein-san_."

I nodded and calmed down, "I am the leader of the Akatsuki."

I had the pleasure of seeing her eyes practically fall out of their sockets.

"Then you truly are a God. I am sorry for underestimating you, Pein-kami."

Smirking I stared her down, "I'm sure you have many questions."

She nodded, "Why am I here?"

"Your father had made a deal with me. If you survived the family competition, you would bear my children. I think he didn't plan on you winning. Since you are homozygous dominant like me for Doujutsu, my line could be continued without my children being mutts."

"You do know that since I am now 18, my father has no control over me."

"I understand perfectly, however if you break the deal your father had made, he will perish."

_Dainishi_

_Father…why did you not have faith in my survival?_ I stared at the man in front of me in silence. His eyes intrigued me. They were grey with rings that were centered on his pupil and didn't stop when they passed the pupil and into the white of the eye. His skin was littered with piercings, complimenting his long nose and perfectly fierce jaw. Laying on top of his head was shaggy, orange hair.

"You do know you will have to marry me in order for me to give birth to your heir, right?"

He looked at me confused, "Why would that be?"

I held up my left hand to show him a ring made of white gold and had a simple moonstone gem in the middle of it.

"This ring symbolizes my purity until marriage because I am a High Priestess. It is the first rule of being a High Priestess,_ 'Kō fujo wa sensu no junsui na mangetsu no shita de engumi made suru hitsuyō ga ari masu.'"_

"Then we will be married."

I glared at him, "I am not going to marry a complete stranger. How about we make a deal?"

He shifted in his seat and leaned forward a bit. The blue haired woman beside me shifted as well. Her hair was up in a bun that was being held by a white, paper rose. Her golden eyes flicked between Pein and me.

"In two months I will decide if I want to marry you or not. If I don't, you may kill my father. If you can make me fall in love with you, I will marry you. In two months exactly, will be the full moon and that will be the date of the wedding."

The man nodded him head, "I will agree to that. However over the two months, you will share a room with me and act as if you were a perfect wife."

I raised my eyebrow but agreed none the less.

"Good then let's go get something to eat."

The blue haired woman helped me get up and we started walking out of the office. A hand stopped the kunoichi and Pein placed my arm around his should. He then put his arm around my waist as she let go of me.

I nodded in approval.


End file.
